The Karate Kid
by SuperKamiGuruFTW
Summary: When a kid gets bullied a master comes and teachs him karate and that there is more to the martial art than fighting.
1. Info

**Hello fans of the amazing world of Gumball I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW. Well its been a while since I posted a story for this series and I had this one idea on my mind. You see after seeing the episode the Gi I was interested in make an Amazing world of Gumball of the Karate Kid. But here's the problem I dont know which version to do. The original or the remake. So I gonna let you guys decide because your all awesome. Oh yeah and welcome back EvelioandZgroup.**


	2. Welcome to Elmore

**Author's Note: Okay here's the real first chapter. Let me tell you picking which one to do was hard to decide. But then I talked to Coofis and he suggested that I do the remake because more people saw it. Now I agree with him on that one but after thinking about it I decided to do the original because I think that one will work a lot better than the remake. Now I'll answer some reviews.**

**Coofis: I'll be sure to take your advice next time.**

**EvelioandZgroups: Thanks!**

**Okay now that I finished that ladies and gentlemen The Amazing World of Gumball version of The Karate Kid.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Elmore

It was a peaceful day in Elmore, California. Overlooking the city, a 1972 Ford LTD Station Wagon with a New Jersey license plates pulls up laden with luggage and a bicycle strapped to the roof. "Gumball! Gumball, wake up. Look off the starboard bow. Paradise at last!" inside the car was cat named Gumball Watterson, who was fifteen and a half, with his mother Nicole. "We made it. Come on. This is it. This is the end of the line." his mother told him as she got out.

"You're telling me." Gumball responded not as enthusiastic as his mother.

"Come on. All hands on deck. We've got to get this thing unloaded before it sinks." she says as he got out. He struggles to get his bike off the roof rack as his mother looks up to see four tall palm trees in front of an apartment complex. "Look at those palm trees! Damn, do you know what that means?" Nicole asked her son

"Yeah, watch out for falling coconuts." Gumball said still trying to get his bike off the roof rack.

"Wise guy. No more Newark winters." she told him

"I like winters." Gumball replied

"Oh, you like sore throats? You like frozen toes?" Nicole asked

"I don't like smog." he responded.

"Did I tell you about the pool here?" Nicole asked

"About a hundred times." Gumball replied irritated.

"Okay, so make it a hundred and one. Open your eyes, my darling son. This is the Garden of Eden." she said as she took two suitcases and heads towards the apartment complex. "Come on. Listen, we're in apartment 20 okay? One flight up." Nicole said before she was out of sight.

Gumball finally gets his bike off the roof. He then picks up a suitcase and puts it on the handle-bars following his mother after a moment. As he reaches the door he realized he couldn't open the door using his hands so he cocks his leg and kicks the door open. But on the other side of the door he noticed that he hurt a fish with legs. "Are you okay?" the feline asked.

"Don't worry about it." the goldfish replied.

"Let me help you up." the blue cat said as he gave him his hand.

"Thanks!" the giant fish said as he got up.

"I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid." Gumball said blaming himself.

"You must be the new people in room 20 right?" the fish asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Gumball replied.

"Hi I'm Darwin Nicodemius,**(I'm not using his full name because its to long)** apartment 17." the fish said introducing himself.

"Gumball Watterson." the cat said

"Let me help you with that." Darwin said about to grab the suitcase.

"No, it's fine. It's heavy, man." Gumball reassured him.

"I got it." Darwin said as he picked it up. "Where are you from?" he asked

"New Jersey." the blue feline responded.

"What are you doing out here?" the curious goldfish asked

"My mom got a job with some company out here. The Rainbow Factory. Flight of the Future. I don't know." Gumball told the fish holding his suitcase.

"I never heard of it." Darwin told him.

"It's up and coming." said Gumball. Both Gumball and Darwin past the pool of the complex to see that its half empty. "Is that the only pool you guys got here?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah that's it!" the fish said depressed. "Hey what was that, karate? Darwin asked changing the subject.

"Uh yeah." Gumball replied.

"Have you been doing it long?" the goldfish asked.

"Yeah, a while." Gumball said obviously lying.

"Do you ever use it?" Darwin said really interested.

"A couple of times." Gumball replied.

"I bet you could kick some ass. I'd like to learn that. Maybe you could teach me." Darwin said getting his hopes up.

"Sure. That's cool. Anytime." Gumball said as he shrugs with false modesty.

"Great." the goldfish said as they were about to pass an old woman.

"This place is a dump. You should go back to New Jersey!" said an old pink rabbit doing a crossword puzzle.

"How did you know I was from Jersey?" the cat asked.

"Cause I'm from New Jersey. I got a nose for my own." she replied.

"Well what part?" the blue cat asked

"Parsippany." she replied

"Parsippany!" Gumball said excited.

"I never should have left." the pink rabbit said.

"My Uncle Louie's from Parsippany." Gumball said filled with joy.

"Louie Martini?" she asked.

"Louie LaRusso." Gumball said correcting her.

"Louie LaRusso?" the bunny asked.

"Yeah!" Gumball said excited

"Don't know him." she said bringing his hopes up and then crushing them. With that she resumes back to her crossword puzzle while Gumball and Darwin start going up the stairs.

"She's crazy." Darwin said.

"What?" Gumball said now confused.

"She's not playing with a full deck." the fish said.

"She's nice." the cat said to the fish.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" the walking fish asked.

"I don't know. I guess nothing." the blue cat replied.

"We're having a beach party. Sorta like an adios summer. Want to come?" Darwin asked.

"Sure, that's cool." Gumball replied as they reached his apartment

"Great I'll come get you in the morning." Darwin said as he hands Gumball his suitcase and leaves.

**Author's Note: Well that's the first chapter in this story. If anyone was expecting real karate well there will be karate later on. Hope you enjoyed. Also what does the Rainbow Factory even do?**


	3. Left Then Right, Then Inside On The Left

**Author's Note: So I found out that there gonna make a sequel to the remake of The Karate Kid. I wonder what the plot will be about. But aside from that I don't think the remake should be called The Karate Kid. If it's a movie based on the main character learning Kung Fu than it should be called The Kung Fu Kid. Now I'll answer some reviews.**

**EvelioandZgroup: Thanks!**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 2: Left Then Right, Then Inside On The Left

We find Gumball entering his new apartment but before he could say anything his mother takes offensive "Please don't say anything about the pool. I'll call first thing in the morning" she said.

"Um did you tell that old lady downstairs where were from?" Gumball asked

"Yes. Didn't she remind you of Aunt Tessy?" his mother asked

"More like Uncle Louie." he said.

"You know I really think we're going to do good here. I have a very positive feeling. I'm telling you, Gumball. I just know it's going to work." Nicole told her son. As soon as she finished Gumball turned the faucet on and it sprays all over him.

"The faucets broken." Gumball said soaking wet.

"Oh the real estate lady said there's a fix-it guy. See if you can find him." Nicole told him.

"Ok" Gumball said about to leave but than stopped. "Oh by the way I got invited to a party tomorrow."

"Hey great. You see?" Nicole said happy for him.

"Yeah, but I thought you wanted me to help you unpack." Gumball said confused.

"I don't remember saying anything about that." Nicole said

"I must have had you confused with somebody else. Thanks mom." the blue feline said as he left the room. Gumball then goes back to the old pink rabbit. "Hey uh could you tell me where the maintenance guy is?"

"You go in through there, turn left, not too far then right, go inside, and you'll find him on the left." the rabbit explained.

"So I go right then left?" Gumball asked

"No, left then right, then inside on the left." she said correcting him. Gumball follows her directions completely confused and then entered the maintenance shop.

"Hello" Gumball called out as his eyes are drawn to dozens of the most perfect miniature bonsai trees. Then a snapping sound from the rear draws his attention. He follows the sound as he rounds a corner, he is startled coming face to face with a tall, fluffy creature brandishing a set a chopsticks in the air. A namepatch on his shirt says Small **(I honestly don't see Mr. Small japanese so in this story we'll just say he's some guy who has adopted japanese customs) **"Are you the maintenance man?" Gumball asked

"Aye." the fluffy man replied.

"We're the new people in apartment 20." Gumball said while a fly's buzzing distracts the old man. He tries to kill it with his chopsticks. "Uh the faucet's really leaking there." Gumball continued while the man continues on trying to kill the fly. "Could you come fix it?" the cat asked.

"Aye." the man replied.

"Um, can I tell my mom when?" Gumball asked.

"When what" the fluffy man asked.

"When you'll come fix the faucet." Gumball said but the man's attention is anywhere but on him.

"After" the man said.

"After what?" the feline asked confused.

"After after." he responded. Gumball watched as he follows the fly's movement for a moment and then walks away.

**Author's Note: Well what do you guys think of Mr. Small being Mr. Miyagi? Also I think the sequel will be the same as the second one except they go to America instead of China.**


	4. Maybe they ain't got no moves in Jersey

**Author's Note: Why don't I have any time on my hands. Seriously I would like to update my stories more often but sadly school keeping me from writing more often. But this chapter is out so I guess that's okay. Now I'll answer some reviews.**

**EvelioandZgroup: Thanks.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 3: Maybe they ain't got no moves in Jersey

In a secluded strip of sand at the bottom of a steep brush covered hill. Twenty kids cavorted on the sand and in the water. While Gumball was playing soccer with Darwin and his new friends Anton, Juke, and Idaho. Gumball was clearly the beat of the bunch. The ball is kicked high out-of-bounds onto a blanket where a group of girls were sitting around a radio as they were chatting and giggling. As Gumball jogged over to retrieve the ball he saw the most beautiful thing in his life. A peanut with antlers named Penny.

The antlered peanut picks up the ball and tosses it to him. Gumball then catches it on his knee, bounces it to his other knee, then to his head, then to his instep, then up to his hand. That made the girl's eye twinkle. She is duly impressed as her friends rise and they all run to the water. Then Gumball's friends jogged up to him while Darwin takes the ball and boots it. That made everyone run after it except for Gumball who lingers for a moment with his eyes on Penny. The giant peanut looks over her shoulder one more time before she went surfing. Gumball then caught up with his new friends.

"Who's that?" the cat asked.

"The hills." the giant fish replied.

"What's the hills?" Gumball asked.

"The rich" the piece of toast responded.

Later

The fog rolled in and the kids gathered around several camp fires. Around was Gumball's new friends bobbling the soccer ball. While the blue cat's eyes drifted over to where Penny was sitting and at the same time the antlered peanut was looking at him as well. After a while he decided to eat his hotdog while the girl he was staring at still looked at him. "Hey Gumball, I think that peanut is looking at you." Darwin said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, right" the blue feline said.

"I'm serious! I think she has the hots for you." the goldfish said.

"Well, who could blame her?" Gumball said like it was obvious.

"Oh yeah, then why don't you make a move?" Darwin asked.

"No, I'm eating, man." Gumball replied.

"How can you think about eating?" the fish with legs asked.

"I'm hungry." Gumball responded.

"Maybe he ain't got no moves where he comes from." Anton said.

"I got moves where I come from. We've got more moves back there than here, I'll tell you that much." Gumball said.

"Let's see." Darwin said as he lofts the ball at Penny's blanket.

"Come on, buddy. Go get her." all of his friends said as they tried to get him to go.

"I'm going." Gumball said as he goes to retrieve the ball. Then Penny rises from the blanket with the ball in her hands and heads towards him.

"Hey did you lose something." she asked.

"Yeah uh I hope were not bothering you." Gumball replied.

"Hey, um how do you juggle?" she asked.

"Oh uh it's pretty easy." Gumball then started to explain.

Meanwhile

A group called the Cobras pulled up to the hilltop overlooking the beach. While their leader Tobias had a radio turned up loud so it filled the air with music. "That was awesome!" Tobias said.

"Brew time. Who's for a warm one?" a hot dog with sunglasses asked as he pulled out a six-pack.

"No, I'll pass." Tobias replied.

"Who are you kidding? You're the ace degenerate." the hot dog with sunglasses said.

"Ex-degenerate. Tomorrow I'm a senior. I've got one year to make it all work. And that's what I'm gonna do. Make it work, all of it." Tobias explained as he high fives Rob. While the hot dog stared down at the beach.

"You must be a trendsetter, Tobias. Everyone's doing something new. Take a right." the hot dog said. Tobias looks at the right and sees Gumball and Penny cavorting on the beach which made his smile disappear and he turns off the radio. The hot dog did not like how this was turning out. "Forget it, man. It's ancient history." he said.

"Who told you, man?" Tobias said as he puts on his helmet and guns his bike.

"I thought they broke up." a banana said.

"She did, he didn't." the hot dog said as the gang follows Tobias. Penny looks up the hill at the impending head lights knowing whats coming her way. Hoping to avoid trouble, she kicks the ball hard towards the ocean. Which made Gumball happily run over there to retrieve it. As soon as he got it he turns around and sees Penny having a conversation with Tobias who got off his motorcycle. While Gumball was hurt he didn't wanting to interfere so he just listened to the conversation.

"Penny, I want to talk to you." the colorful guy with the headband said.

"Leave me alone. We've been over this already. I don't want to talk." Penny said frustrated.

"Well I want to talk to you, all right?" he said as he turns off the radio. But then Penny turns it back on. That made Tobias pissed off and he turns off the radio again. "What is your problem?" Tobias asked.

"Look why don't you just get out of here." Penny said.

"Oh right, that won't solve anything." he said as he takes the radio.

"Give me my radio." Penny said trying to get it back but he just wont let her have it. "I said, give me my radio." the peanut shouted.

"You promise you'll talk to me?" Tobias asked.

"Yes, give me my radio." Penny said. Then Tobias gives her the radio and she turns it back on. Tobias then takes the radio and throw it. That got everyone's attention. It hits the sand and goes off just as Gumball comes over. That made Penny so mad that she pushed him. "You just broke my radio!" she shouted.

"Yeah." Tobias said. He then sees Gumball bend down to pick up the radio. "Don't touch it, punk." But Gumball ignored him and picked it up anyway and hands it to Penny, but Tobias rips it from his hands.

"Whoa what's going on?" Gumball said stepping back.

"You want it?" Tobias offered the radio to him but as soon as Gumball was about to grab it Tobias throws it at the cat and he falls down.

Gumball then got up and ran towards him ready to attack but Tobias tripped him. The cat then got up to try and hit him again but Tobias just kept tripping him. "Tobias, stop it. Stop it." Penny yelled.

"I didn't do anything." Tobias told her. Then he turns back to Gumball and as soon as he was about to punch him Tobias kicks him in the crotch. Which made him fall to the ground in pain. Then Tobias turns to Penny "Look you started this. I just wanted to talk." Tobias said.

"Leave him alone and we'll talk." Penny said.

"Yeah right, where did I hear that before?" Tobias said sarcastically as he heads towards the cat on the ground. "How about you, hero? Had enough?"

Gumball then without warning lunges up and punches him. That made Tobias lean back and he touches his nose, looking at his red-tipped fingers, almost dispassionately. Gumball actually made his nose bleed. Gumball then stands his ground gasping for air with his hands raised in a defensive position.

Suddenly Tobias's foot rips out towards Gumball's groin. Reflexively Gumball's hand stops to block it but the leg flips up at the last second. Tobias's roundhouse kicks then catches Gumball right in the face. Gumball staggers back holding one eye. Then Tobias pursues him landing a vicious punch. Gumball tried to defend himself but to no avail as Tobias beats Gumball into the sand and then walked away. At that moment Penny breaks through the hot dog and the cyclops and she pushes Tobias with her anger exploding. "Come on hit me, will that make you feel better." the peanut with antlers shouted.

"It's your fault!" Tobias told her.

"It's not my fault." Penny said.

"It's your fault." Tobias repeated himself.

"Ever think it's yours? Why do you always have to fight?" Penny yelled furious.

"Bullshit. Get on your bikes, guys." he said before heading towards his motorcycle with his gang following.

"You sure pick cool people to be friends with." Idaho said sarcastically to Darwin.

"Where'd you find this guy? Come on, let's go. He'll be all right." Anton said as he walks away. Darwin looked at the prostrate cat one more time then the fish turned around and followed his friends. The blue cat was humiliated, while he was hurt he just wanted to left alone. But the peanut who kept eyeing him walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" the concerned peanut asked.

"Just leave me alone." the cat said not making eye contact.

"Look uh I'll help you up." she said as she tries to touch him but he pulls away.

"No just leave me alone. I'm okay. Just leave me alone." Gumball said.

Then one of Penny's friends showed up. "Come on, Penny. Let's go. It's better if you leave him alone." her friend who was all paper said.

Soon Gumball was left on the foggy beach alone.

**Author's Note: It pains me to see him suffer like this. How will Gumball's mother react to this? Find out next time.**


	5. The First Day

**Author's Note: So I saw the episode The Flower and I was surprised on how it turned. I mean who knew Penny would be that jealous of Carrie giving a friendly punch to Gumball. Now I'll answer some reviews.**

**EvelioandZgroup: Thanks.**

**Guest: Well I'll try but I don't think it will turn out well.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 4: The First Day

We find Nicole in her apartment making breakfast. "Gumball." there was a long silence "Gu-" Nicole was startled by Gumball standing in the doorway wearing a pair of oversized aviator glasses. She then continued to cook. "How was the party?" the alpha cat asked.

"It was okay." the smaller version of Nicole responded.

"Must've been more than okay. I didn't hear you come home. Any friend material?" she asked as Gumball took some orange juice from the refrigerator and gulping it down.

"Some I gotta go." the cat said as he took some toast and headed towards the door.

"Eat first." the mother said.

"I'm not hungry." Gumball said.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry. You need energy to be charming." Nicole said.

"I got energy. See ya." he said as he was about to leave.

"Gumball, do me a favour. Take off the glasses." his mother requested.

"Why?" the cat who looks like his mother asked.

"Because I asked you to." she replied.

"Come on mom its California. It's the look." the small cat said

"Take 'em off. I want to see my Gummypuss's eyes." the mother said

"...Mom quit it with the Gummypuss." Gumball said.

"Are you on something?" she asked now growing suspicious.

"Yeah, I'm on Minute Maid." the impatient teen said trying to get out of there.

"Why are you hiding your eyes?" she asked

"I'm not hiding my eyes." he replied

"Then take off the glasses." she said

"Mom!"

"NOW!" she shouted as her hand slams on the counter. After that Gumball takes off his glasses and Nicole's rage fades to a gasp when she sees Gumball's eye. She then ran over to him. "Oh my god! How did this happen? What happened?" she asked.

"I hit a curb on my bike. Then it hit me. I wore the glasses so you wouldn't worry you. It looks worse than it feels really." he said touching his eye.

"Don't do that. Your gonna make it worse." she said taking his hand away from his eye.

"It doesn't hurt." he said.

"Can you see?" she asked.

"I can see fine mom." he replied.

"Do you want to stay home?" she asked.

"No its fine. I gotta go." he said as pecks her cheek and leaves.

Later

Gumball pedals his bike through the parking lot of Elmore high school. Then Gumball chains his bike to a bike rack. After he finishes chaining his bike he see Tobias showing off his new Honda 750cc at the curb. Anxious to avoid being noticed he hurries towards the school entrance.

After school

We find Gumball and fifty other aspirants on the soccer field trying out for the soccer team. Gumball than sees Darwin and his friends who were at the beach.

"Hey Darwin, how you doing?" the blue feline asked.

"Hey, the karate kid. Let's see the moves." the giant goldfish said.

"He knows how to get his butt kicked." Anton said laughing.

"I already know that move. Let's get out of here." Darwin said as all the boys laugh and run away leaving Gumball humiliated.

"Hey think fast." the giant peanut said as she kicked the ball to Gumball. The cat then didn't feel so bad.

"Hi." Gumball said

"Hi." Penny repeating what he just said.

"How are you doing?" Gumball said.

"Oh your eye" she said now taken aback by his black eye.

"Oh it looks worse than it feels. Believe me." the blue feline said.

"I hope so. Listen I never got a chance to thank you." the peanut with antlers said.

"Oh it was nothing. I'm sorry about your radio." he said.

"I'm more sorry about your eye. You should've just given it to him." she said.

"Why? It wasn't his, right?" the blue cat asked.

"Yeah I guess your right." she said not feeling so bad.

"See that's what we have alike." he said

"You know what else we do alike?" she then takes Gumball's soccer ball and does the routine he showed her at the beach.

"Hey you've been practicing." his heart swells.

"Cheerleaders, over here." the female coach shoutes.

"I've got to go." she said handing him his ball.

"I'll see you." the cat said.

"Okay Bye" she said walking away.

"Hey you have a name?" he asked. That made her stop and turn to the cat.

"Penny." she said. "Hey whats your name?" she asked.

"Gumball." he said

"I'll see you later." she said as she rushes off.

"Definitely." he said to himself as he continued to practice. But unknown to him Tobias who was a member of the soccer team saw the whole thing. His friends the hot dog and the cyclops also saw the conversation. Tobias's eyes then meet theirs.

A few minutes later

The tryout finally began and Gumball who was aware of Penny's eyes on him from the sidelines had the ball and drives down the field going strong. He passes one defender, then fakes another. There is only one man left between him and the goal. It was the cyclops Rob. Gumball fakes left and Rob commits. Gumball then goes right and is about to take his shot when Rob falls to the turf and nooks Gumball's leg from behind. Which made Gumball fall down.

The goalie scoops up the ball and Rob gets up grinning. Gumball who was now furious springs up and wrestling the cyclops down to the ground. Suddenly the whistle blows and the coach and players come running. The coach then separates Gumball and Rob, who are straining to go at each other. The soccer coach then faces Gumball. "OUT! We got no place for that kinda crap on this team."

"Hey he hooked me." the cat said furious.

"I said out of here!" the coach said. Tobias then smiles at Gumball maliciously. The coach then looks at everyone. "What are you all looking at. Back to it. Lets go." the play then resumes.

"This school sucks! It sucks." Gumball than limps of the feel dejected, past Penny and the other cheerleaders.

"Fight team, fight!" the cheerleaders cheered while Penny watches Gumball leave feeling sorry for him.

**Author's Note: So far things arent going so well for Gumball. Poor guy. Also sorry for not updating sooner.**


	6. How many weeks is weeks?

**Author's Note: As you all know in the past chapters in this story I have said that it pains me to see Gumball get hurt. Well the truth is I like to see him in pain. I mean he does get constantly hurt in the show and I enjoy it and would like to see more. But enough about that now I'll answer reviews.**

**EvelioandZgroup: True.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 5: How many weeks is weeks?

We find Gumball doing snap kicks in his apartment. He's seen reading a the karate instruction book. He continued counting how many kicks he does but lost count when he hears a knock on the door. He looks at the door to see that it's Mr. Small holding a wrench. "Fix faucet." the cloud man said.

"Oh yeah come on in. It's the kitchen one." the cat said as the repair man walked inside. He then sees the karate book.

"Karate?" he asked.

"Yeah!" the cat responded still kicking.

"Oh, very good. Learn from book?" he asked looking at the cat.

"Yeah, and a few months at the YMCA Newark." the blue feline explained. The cloud man holding a wench then headed towards the sink. As he soon as he arrived he notices the blue cats black eye.

"What happen to eye?" he asked as he started to fix the faucet.

"Oh I fell off my bike." the cat who was beat up said as he continued kicking.

"Lucky no hurt hands." the repairman said. That made Gumball stop kicking and he looks at his hands. Then he looks at the cloud man before he continued his kicking.

Later

We find Gumball in the cafeteria getting his lunch. While he was deciding what to get Penny sees him and she scoots through the line without getting any food to get to Gumball. "Hi." she said.

"Hey Penny. How are you?" the cat asked.

"Good." the peanut replied. Gumball then looks at her tray.

"Not too hungry today?" he asked.

"Not really." she replied. Gumball then takes a piece a pie.

"Have some pie, I made it myself." he said putting the piece of pie on her tray.

"So how do you like Elmore so far?" the peanut asked.

"Well it hasn't been dull." the cat replied.

"Was Newark dull?" she asked. Gumball was shocked after hearing that.

"How'd you know I was from Newark?" he asked.

"I asked." the antlered peanut replied.

"Oh, really?" he said feeling happy. "Are you sitting with anybody?" the cat asked.

"With you, if it's okay." she replied.

"Sounds great to me. Want some milk?" Gumball asked handing her a container of milk.

"Yeah thanks!" she said taking it. "Listen I'm sorry about the soccer tryout." she said feeling depressed.

"Those are the breaks." said like it was no big deal.

"Yeah well, do you remember the guy you had trouble with on the beach." she asked.

"Oh yeah king karate." he said remembering him all to well.

"Well he's my ex-boyfriend." she said. The news stopped Gumball and he turns his head to the side like he was listening to someone.

"Oh that's good to know. What? Yeah, you're right. I know." Gumball said talking to himself.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked confused.

"Oh it's this little voice telling me I've got to be some kind of a yoyo to be talking to you." the cat explained. As they made it to the cashier.

"That will be 2.50." the person running the register said.

"Um wait for both." the blue cat said

"3.75." the cashier said. Gumball then gives the cashier the money.

"Well it doesn't really matter anyway." the peanut said.

"Whys that?" the cat asked.

"Because it's over!" she said walking away.

"Wait how over?" he asked.

"Weeks!" she replied.

"Weeks? One week, five weeks? How many weeks is weeks?" he asked following her.

**Author's Note: Well that's all for now. Again sorry for not updating this sooner. But the next chapter will be out a lot faster.**


	7. Strike first, strike hard, no mercy!

**Author's Note: ****Okay so the last chapter was short. But I'll tell you all now that this chapter will be longer than last time. Now I'll answer some reviews.**

**EvelioandZgroup: Once again true.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 6: Strike first, strike hard, no mercy!

We find the two blue felines near a restaurant where Nicole decided to try something other than a job in computers. While they were about to get inside Gumball sees a karate dojo next door. "Hey mom can I see whats in that dojo?" Gumball asked.

"Just don't take to long." Nicole said as she headed inside. Gumball walks across the street and heads inside the Cobra Kai Dojo. As he enters he sees so many trophys on the wall and a photograph of a furry slug. While he looks around he sees students on their knees while the brown furred man was teaching them.

"Fear does not exist in this dojo. Does it?" the brown furred man shouted.

"No, Sensei!" the students replied.

"Pain does not exist in this dojo. Does it?" the man shouted.

"No, Sensei!" the students replied.

"Defeat doesn't exist in this dojo. Does it?" the man shouted.

"No, Sensei!" the students replied.

"Fear does not exist in this dojo. Does it?" the man shouted.

"No, Sensei!" the students replied.

"Pain does not exist in this dojo. Does it?" the man shouted.

"No, Sensei!" the students replied.

"Defeat doesn't exist in this dojo. Does it?" the man shouted.

"No, Sensei!" the students replied.

"Prepare. Hei." Soon every student was standing. "What do we study here?" the man asked.

"The way of the fist, sir!" the students replied.

"And what is that way?" the man asked.

"Strike first, strike hard, no mercy sir!" the students replied.

"I can't hear you." the man shouted.

"Strike first, strike hard, no mercy sir!" the students replied louder.

"Tobias." the man said.

"Yes, Sensei." the colorful student said.

"Warm them up. Hei" the man said. Soon all the students bowed to Tobais who bowed back. While he was bowing he saw Gumball. After the cat saw the guy at the beach here it brought a shiver down his body.

"Fighting positions. Jab punch. Ready. Hya" Soon every student was following his movements and Gumball was out of there.

A few minutes later

We find the two cats eating together at Dump's Cave. "Guess what." Nicole told Gumball.

"What?" he responded.

"I'm going to be trained as a manager. Isn't that great?" the mother cat asked.

"Yeah!" Gumball replied not really caring.

"The programs two nights a week. As soon as a spot opens up you're in. And the benefits are great. They pay for everything." she explained.

"That's great mom." he said unenthusiastically.

"What's the matter, Gumball?" she asked.

"Nothing." he responded. She felt bad that he was feeling this way.

"Hey remember when you went to the country for the summer and hated it cause you had no friends? What happened?" she asked.

"I got poison ivy." the cat responded.

"You met Kevin and Kenny, who became your best friends in the world. You've got to give it a try." she said trying to cheer him up. "Look I know it's hard. But we're not quitters, are we?" his mother asked.

"I guess not." the small version of her responded.

"What's with the karate place?" she asked.

"Oh it sucks." Gumball responded.

"Good because we probably couldn't afford it anyway. And the girl situation?" she asked.

"It's okay." he responded.

"Just okay? To me it looks like the whole world turned blonde. You got your eye on anybody?" she asked. Gumball then shrugs and gives her a small smile. "Cute?" she asked.

"Not cute. She's beyond cute." he responds.

"But she's blonde, right?" she responds.

"No." he responds.

"Nicole, let's go, here they come." some lady at the other side of the restaurant said.

"Is she as pretty as Judy?" she asked.

"She buries Judy in a second." he responds.

"She buries Judy?" she said suprised. "Tell me about it later. I love you. Careful how you ride home." she said walking away.

"She's got an excellent smile...She's really smart...I'd say she's beautiful. I think she's beautiful...I think she's something else...She's hot. Definitely hot." he said to himself.

Later

We find Gumball riding home on his bike along and isolated strip of road. To the right of the road the ground falls sharply down a steep embankment. Gumball looked over his shoulder and sees four headlamps are coming up fast. He knew who was coming and started pedaling faster. But one of the motorcycles passes him and cuts in front of Gumball and slows down his speed. While three of the motorcycles were on Gumballs tail forcing him to maintain pace. While the last bike pulls up towards the cat. It was the leader Tobais. "Looking for a shortcut to Newark?" Rob said.

"He wants to learn karate. Well here's the first lesson. How to take a fall." Tobais said as he grabs the handle of his bike.

"Hey what are you doing?" the cat said.

"Don't think about the pain." Tobais said as he pushed his bike to the embankment. Gumball fell off his bike and tumbled down the cliff.

Later that night

We find Nicole arriving at her home. She parks the car and heads inside but then she sees Gumball throwing his bicycle into a dumpster. "This damn bike! I hate this bike. I hate this frickin bike! Stupid bike." he shouted as he throws it inside the dumbster.

"Gumball! What's the matter? Why did you throw your bike away?" she asked getting closer to him.

"Because I felt like it." he yelled trying to get inside.

"Please look at me when I'm talking to you." she said grabbing his shoulder and swung him around. She then sees Gumball's bruised face. "Oh my god!"

"Mom"

"Can you tell me what's going on and don't tell me about another bike accident." she said.

"What do you want to hear mom" he asked.

"I want to hear the truth! " she replied.

"No you don't want to hear the truth. All you want to hear about is how great it is here. Well it may be great for you but it SUCKS for me! I hate this place! I HATE IT! I just want to go home. Why can't we just go home." he said hitting the wall.

"Listen to me. I cannot help you unless you talk to me." she said.

"I gotta take karate. That's it." he said.

"You took karate!" she said.

"No, not at the Y. At a good school." he said.

"But fighting doesn't solve anything Gumball." she said.

"Yeah well neither does palm trees mom." he said.

"That's not fair!" she said.

"Like it was fair coming over here without asking me how I felt about it. Right, that was real fair." he said as he started to cry a little.

"...You're right. I should've asked." she said.

"Well I just want to go home. That's it. I don't understand the rules here and I just want to go home." he said as he heads towards the wall. She then walked over to him.

"Come on let's clean you up and maybe we can figure the rules out together." she said as she put his hand over her shoulders. "What about your bike?" she asked.

"It's safer taking a bus." Gumball said as the two cats walked away, but they were both unaware that Mr. Small heard everything.

**Author's Note: You know figuring out who would be a better John Kreese was a difficult decision for me. I mean it was either Principal Brown or Mr. Robinson but after a while I decide that Brown was the better pick.**


	8. Bonsai

**Author's Note: I just want to apologize for not updating this story in a while. But I have been pretty busy lately. Now I'll just answer some reviews.**

**EvelioandZgroup: I couldn't have said it better myself.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 7: Bonsai

We find ourselves in Elmore High where school is out. Everyone was heading to the exits while Gumball was still in the classroom. He then sees Penny and a ghost pass the room and he quickly bursts out of the room to follow her. Gumball gets closer to the two. But while he was doing that he tries his best to act casual until he reaches them. "Hi." Gumball said.

"Oh hi." Penny said happy to see him.

"Hows it going?" the cat asked.

"What happened to your forehead?" she asked worried.

"Oh it's terrible. A gigantic runaway zit." the blue feline replied. That made Penny laugh.

"That's gross." the ghost that was with the peanut said.

"Gumball this is Carrie." the antlered peanut said introducing her.

"Hi." the cat said to the ghost.

"Charmed." the emo ghost said not really caring.

"C'mon what really happened?" the giant peanut asked.

"I got in a bike accident." the cat who was named after candy said.

"Oh are you alright?" she asked with care.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gumball said.

"What kind of bike do you have? A Honda? Suzuki?" the ghost asked.

"It's a Miyagi Turbo." he replied.

"Oh, really?" Carrie said.

"Yeah." he said.

"Well we're going to the arcade. Want to come?" Penny asked.

"Sounds great." Gumball replied.

"Great! There's this new game I want to show you." she said with glee. Gumball was about to say something but his eyes caught one thing that made him stop. The Cobras.

"Oh I just remembered I-I-I-I-I-I-I forgot something so I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." he said walking away.

"Gumball you don't have to run away." the cheerleading peanut said trying to stop him.

"I'm not running away from anything." the cat who wasnt wearing shoes said.

"Look we've got to deal with this." the peanut said.

"I'll deal with it my own way. You deal with it your way." he said

"Gumball-"

"GET OFF MY CASE!" he shouted walking away. Penny was sad because of that.

Later

We find the blue cat heading towards the front door to his apartment. But when he arrive at the door he was shocked. There was his bicycle looking good as new. He was confused how did his bike get fixed. Gumball thought for a moment until he figured out who might of done this.

We find the maintenance man working on a bonsai tree. While he was clipping the small tree Gumball walks in. "Hey did you fix my bike?" he asked.

"Aye." the fluffy man said as he smiles and nods.

"Thank you." the cat said.

"You're welcome." he replied.

"I really appreciate that." the cat said. Gumball was about to leave but the tree Mr. Small was working on made him stop. He then looks around the room and sees many of those trees all over the room. "Are those real trees?" he asked.

"You like to see, come inside." the fluffy man said.

"Thanks." he said taking his offer and entering. "How did they get so small?" he asked.

"I train, clip here, tie there." he replied.

"Did you learn this in Japan?" the curious cat asked.

"Okinawa." the man with the pony tale replied.

"Where's that?" Gumball asked.

"My country. China here. Japan here. Okinawa here." he said showing the distances with his hand.

"Did you go to school for this?" the cat asked.

"Father teach." the man replied.

"Was he a gardener?" Gumball asked.

"Fisherman." Mr. Small replied.

"A fisherman." Gumball said. Now the cat was really confused but he didnt stop looking at the trees. "These are really beautiful."

"Come, you try." Mr. Small said.

"I don't know how to do this stuff." Gumball said.

"Sit down." Mr. Small said sitting him down.

"I may mess it up or something." Gumball said.

"Close eyes." he said. Gumball didn't know how that would help. "Trust." Gumball hesitates for a moment, but he decided to trust him. So he closed his eyes. "Concentrate. Think only tree. Make a perfect picture down to last pine needle. Wipe your mind clean. Everything but the tree. Nothing exists in whole world only tree." Mr. Small explained. "You got it?" he asked. Gumball nodded. "Open eyes." he asked. Gumball did what he was told and opened his eyes. "Remember picture?"

"Yeah." Gumball replied. After hearing that Mr. Small pushed a small bushy pine tree in front of him and handed him a pair of clippers.

"Make like picture." he said going back to his old tree. Gumball was overwhelmed by what he was asking. Then Mr. Small looked up at him for a moment smiling. "Just trust the picture."

"How do I know my picture's the right one?" Gumball asked.

"If come from inside you, always the right one." he replied. It took a while but Gumball finally cuts the tree. He looks at the man who let him in for approval. The cloud man nods at the feline. So Gumball starts clipping the tree. While he was doing that Mr. Small smiled at him and continued with his tree. Gumball was completly focused on the tree. He kept clipping where he thought was right trying to get it the way he remembers it.

"Hi." Gumball knew who that was. He turned his head to see his mother looking though the door.

"Hi, mom, come on in." he said. She opens the door and walks up to him.

"You fixed your bike." she asked.

"No Mr. Small fixed it." Gumball said still focused on the tree. Nicole then turned to maintenance man.

"Oh wow great, thank you. How much do we owe you?" she said as she dug threw her purse.

"Oh no, please. My pleasure." Mr. Small said.

"That's very nice." Nicole said as she turned to her son. "Hi, champ." she said as she kissed Gumball on the forehead.

"Hey." he said not losing focus.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trimming my baby tree." he said still trimming.

"Bonsai tree." Mr Small said giving him the right name for it.

"Bansai tree." Gumball said.

"Bonsai." Mr. Small said correcting him.

"Bonsai." the cat said.

"They're beautiful." Nicole said impressed on what she saw.

"Mr. Miyagi learned it in Okinawa. That's where he's from." Gumball explained.

"Really? They're so delicate." she said. Then Mr. Small walked up to her with a Bonsai tree. "For me?" the cloud man nodded his head. "No, I couldn't." she said.

"Please, hurt feelings." he said handing it to her.

"That's very nice, thank you." she said accepting the gift.

"Welcome." Mr. Small said before going back to his tree.

"I know just where it will go." she said. "Come on, it's getting late." she told Gumball.

"I'll be up in a half hour." he said continuing to trim his tee.

"No we have to go now. There's school tomorrow." she said heading for the door. "Thank you for everything." she said to Mr. Small.

"You're welcome." he said. Gumball was about to leave but he stopped him. "Don't forget the tree. Must practice." he said handing the tree to the cat.

"Thank you." Gumball said.

"Sayonara." Mr. Small said.

"Sayonara." Gumball said as he headed to the door.

"Goodnight." Nicole said already out the door.

"Hey thanks again. See ya." Gumball said before he followed his mother to their apartment. "Mom, he gave you the nicest one. This guy is something else. You saw what he did to my bike. This guy is great." Gumball explained.

**Author's Note: Well I hope this was worth the wait.**


	9. She Must Be Into Fungus

**Author's Note: Well its been a while since I updated this story. But aside from that I would like to say that this will be the Halloween chapter. Why because it's almost Halloween already and the actual movie at this point is now at Halloween. However before I write this I'll answer some reviews.**

**Cw: Well I did write a message to him but I don't think he responded.**

**EvelioandZgroup: You always know what to say for these sort of things.**

**looneymania: Well I'm glad that you're enjoying it.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 8: She Must Be Into Fungus

A few weeks passed until it was Halloween and there was a Halloween dance. While that was happening Gumball was doing all he could to avoid Penny at all times so he would be safe from the Cobras. He didn't want to avoid her but what else could he do.

We find Mr. Small holding a carved pumpkin heading inside his shed. As he enters he sees Gumball looking around his home. "Oh Gumball-san, happy Halloween. You like?" the maintenance man asked showing him the pumpkin.

"Yeah its nice." the cat responded.

"Passed school today. Lots happening." the cloud man said putting the pumpkin down. Gumball didn't responded. "What's the matter? You're not going? " he asked.

"Nah." the feline replied.

"How come?" the cloud man asked.

"I'm not into dancing that much. I don't feel like it, anyway." the cat replied.

"Oh Gumball-san you too much by self. Not good." the maintenance man.

"I'm not by myself. I'm with you." the cat said.

"To make honey, young bee need young flower, not old prune." the wise man said.

"I don't have a costume, anyway." Gumball said.

"If have costume you go?" Mr. Small asked.

"Yeah, maybe if I went as the Invisible Man." the feline said.

"Invisible Man?" the maintenance man asked confused.

"You know, so no one would see me." Gumball said. After thinking for a moment Mr. Small figured out how he go to the dance.

Later

A shower complete with a curtain, shower head and grey yarn for water appears at the entrance. Gumball peeks his head out to see the gym decorated for Halloween while all the other costumed kids are dancing. Penny was hanging out with her friends dressed up as a Scantily Clad Harem girl. She wasnt enjoying herself that much until she noticed the giant shower. "Hey there's Gumball." Penny said with glee.

"Where?" Carrie asked.

"In the shower." the peanut replied.

"How do you know?" the ghost asked.

"I just know." she replied. She then turned to her friend Teri. "May I?" she asked taking a flower from Teri and leaves.

"I don't know what she sees in him." paper bear girl said.

"She must be into fungus." Carrie replied. Penny walks up to the shower and put the flower inside.

"Help me, my flower needs water." she said trying to change her voice. Gumball however noticed who it was and opens his curtain.

"Well you've come to the right place, stranger." the cat said. Penny then steps inside the shower and Gumball closed the curtains.

"I've never danced in a shower." the peanut said.

"A friend of mine made this for me. Isn't it great?" he asked.

"So where have you been hiding?" she asked.

"I haven't been hiding." he replied.

"Well I haven't seen you around." the antlered girl said.

"You been looking?" the blue cat asked.

"Sort of." she replied.

"Sort of?" the confused cat asked.

"I thought you were still angry with me." she said getting depressed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of what I said last time I saw you." she responded.

"Oh I've been thinking a lot about that." he said.

"I know it's just I should learn to mind my own business." she said.

"No, I think you're right about facing things. I feel the same way. I just kind of forgot for a while. Thanks for reminding me." he said as he started dancing with her.

"You're welcome." she said putting her head on his shoulder. "He thinks he can do whatever he wants to people."

"Who?" the cat asked.

"Tobias. I'd love to see him get some of his own medicine." she said.

"What goes around comes around." he told her.

"I'd love to be there when it does." she said.

"Me, too." he said.

"You want to go outside?" she asked. Gumball thought for moment.

"Well you talked me into it." he replied. He opens the curtain to see that there is someone dressed up like a giant chicken flopping around with a basket of eggs while throwing them at people. "Wow that chicken is wild!"

"That guy's using real eggs!" Penny said. The giant chicken eyes then fix on the shower and he grabs one egg and comes towards it.

"No! NO!" the cat said trying to stop him. But it did nothing as the giant chicken through an egg at him. It caused Penny to laugh at the sight and even though the egg was dropping down his forehead Gumball still forced a smile.

A few minutes later

We find ourselves in the bathroom where Gumball is still inside the shower wiping the last spots of egg. "Tobias." the cyclops dressed like a skeleton said not noticing Gumball. The cyclops look inside every stall until he found the one Tobias was in. He then knocks on the door to get his attention. "Got that number rolled?"

"In a minute." the leader replied.

"Ok I'm going to get the guys. Hurry up." the cyclops said leaving. As soon as leaves Gumball looks under the stall to see a pair of legs. He then climbs up on the sinks and pears over the top of the toilet. He sees Tobias seated listening to music while rolling some joints. Gumball was about to run away but stopped when he sees a hose, a mop and a bucket in the corner. That gave Gumball an idea. He attached the hose to the sink then runs the hose over a light fixture so the nozzle aimed into the stall. He then turns on the water and runs away but runs into someone in a Spiderman costume.

"Shit!" Tobias shouted. Gumball didn't like that.

"Move, man!" the cat said to the kid. He breaks loose from the guy and heads to the gym. A moment later Tobias gets out of the stall furious and soaking wet.

"Hey Tobias, what's up." the kid in the Spiderman costume said. But Tobias ignored him and ran out of the bathroom.

"Get out of my way!" the cat shouted as he runs pass the Cobras all dressed like skeletons and other kids in the crowd.

"Gumball What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"It's coming around." Gumball said running past her. She then sees all the Cobras running after him it was then clear to her. She then sticks her foot out, tripping Tobias making the other Cobras topple over him.

"Get up!" Tobias said to all the Cobras trying to stand.

Outside Gumball starts shedding his costume into bits and pieces and runs across the street. That caused one of the cars to accidentally crash into another car. Leaving the cars behind them rear ending each other. Soon the Cobras were outside running into people. "Get out of my way." Tobias shouted following Gumball with the other Cobras right behind.

Gumball ran off across a weed choked lot, at the end of the lot was a chain link fence, and beyond that is his home. Gumball reaches the fence and leaps to the top of it. "You ain't going nowhere." Tobias said grabbing the cat. Gumball's hands grasp at the top as he struggles to pull himself over it but was dragged down by Tobias. The other Cobras were able to catch up. They surrounded Gumball and the cat did one last desperate attempt he tries to break away by punching them but Tobias knees him in the chest and stops him. He then lifts Gumball up by the collar.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you, little twerp? No, you had to push it. Well, now you're gonna pay! " Tobias said. He then starts punching him and then pushes him to his to the other Cobras. The Cobras then set him up for Tobias vicious kicking technique. Gumball was then pushed around three more times as Tobias kept hitting him each time until at last he is prostrate on the ground.

"Get him up." Tobias ordered. One of the members who was a dog lifts him up.

"Hey leave him alone man. He's had enough." Rob said trying to stop them.

"Shut up Rob!" the dog shouted.

"He can't even stand up." the cyclops said.

"That don't mean squat." the dog shouted.

"Tobias, he's had enough." the cyclops told Tobias.

"I'll decide when he's had enough." Tobias said.

"What's wrong with you, Tobias?" the concerned cyclops asked.

"An enemy deserves no mercy. Right?" the Tobias shouted.

"Right!" the dog responded.

"You're crazy, man!" Rob said to Tobias. After saying that Tobias backs up, takes a running start, and leaps into the air. Gumball was about to be hit, when out of nowhere a figure leaps over the fence and pushes Gumball to the ground. That made Tobias foot hit the fence a second later with such force a that there was a crack. Soon a tall figure obscured by shadows was in a low cat stance.

"Get him!" Tobias ordered. The first three Cobras attack and in a moment they are all on the ground writhing in pain as the anonymous defender lashes them out with punches and kicks. Then the dog strikes at him but it was pointless as he was easily kicked down to the ground by the man. That left Tobias as the last of the Cobras standing. He then attacks the man but the mystery figure somersaults towards him, shooting his leg up into Tobias's groin. Which left Tobias on the ground.

Gumball was able to see the this man but the cats vision was blurry and after a few seconds he passed out. The mystery man then turns to the cat to see if the cat was still conscious. "Gumball-san." he said. But it was no use the cat was out. So the man carried him back inside the apartment complex.

**Author's Note: Well that was the Halloween chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. You Too Much TV

**Author's Note: Well I'm updating this so I guess that means I havent abandoned this story yet. Did you guys see the new episode last night? Man who new Darwin was into Carrie. Now I'll answer some reviews.**

**EvelioandZgroup: That's right!**

**On with the reviews.**

Chapter 9: You Too Much TV

Gumball slowly revives with his vision clear. He looks around at a familiar room. When a repugnant smell catches his nose. He sees a compress on his head and takes it off him. "Leave on!" Mr. Small said as he firmily slaps the compress on Gumball's head.

"It stinks what it is?" Gumball asked.

"Smell bad. Heal good." the maintenance man replied.

"Hey where did Spider-Man go?" the cat asked.

"Who?" Mr. Small asked.

"The guy who bailed me out. Where'd he go?" Gumball asked. He thought for a moment then his face went into total shock. "Wait you?" Mr. Small just smiled and bowed his head. "No way."

"Why 'no way'?" Mr. Small asked.

"Because..because-"

"Because, old man?" Mr. Small said as he poured tea into two cups. "Have tea. Feel better." he offered. Gumball then sits up slowly and takes a sip.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gumball asked.

"Tell you what?" Mr. Small asked.

"That you do karate." Gumball replied.

"You never ask." Mr. Small said.

"Where'd you learn it?" Gumball asked.

"Father." Mr. Small responded.

"I thought he was a fisherman." Gumball said confused.

"In Okinawa, all Small know two things. Fish and karate. Karate come from China, sixteenth century. Called "te," hand. Hundred years later Small ancestors call karate, empty hand." Mr. Small explained.

"I always thought it came from Buddhist temples and stuff like that." Gumball said.

"You too much TV." Mr. Small said as he removes Gumball's head cloth, rinses it out, and reapplies it.

"That's what my mother tells me." Gumball said. "Have you ever taught anyone?"

"No." Mr. Small replied.

"Would you?" Gumball asked.

"It depend." Mr. Small responded.

"On what?" Gumball asked.

"Reason." Mr. Small replied.

"How's revenge?" Gumball asked.

"Gumball-san you look for revenge that way, start by digging two graves." Mr. Small replied.

"At least I'd have company, right?" Gumball asked.

"Fighting always last answer to problem." Mr. Small explained.

"Mr. Small, I don't think you understand my problem." Gumball said.

"Small understand problem perfect. Your friend all karate student?" Mr. Small asked.

"Friends? Yeah, those guys." Gumball said.

"Problem attitude." Mr. Small said.

"The problem is I keep getting my ass kicked that's the problem." Gumball said.

"Because boys have bad attitude. Karate for defence only." Mr. Small said.

"That's not what these guys are taught." Gumball said.

"I can see. No such thing bad student, only bad teacher. Teacher say, student do." Mr. Small explained.

"Great, that solves everything. I'll go to the school and straighten it out with the teacher." Gumball explained.

"Now use head for something other than target." Mr. Small said.

"I was only kidding." Gumball said.

"Why kidding?" Mr. Small asked.

"I'll get killed if I show up there." Gumball said.

"Get killed anyway." Mr. Small said. He has a point he would be dead anyway. Gumball then thinks about it.

"Would you go with me?" Gumball asked hoping he would say yes.

"No, I can't." Mr. Small replied.

"Why? You said it was a good idea." Gumball said.

"For you, good idea. For me, good idea no get involved." Mr. Small said.

"But you're already involved." Gumball said.

"Very sorry." Mr. Small said.

"What?" there was a long silence. That made Gumball became enraged. He then gets up and throws his rag on the floor. "Well thanks for nothing then. Like I didn't have enough problems already. Now I've got to carry your weight, too. Don't do me any more favours." Gumball said as he heading towards the door.

"Gumball-san." Mr. Small said.

"What?" Gumball said turning around petulantly.

"Okay, I go." Mr. Small said. That brought a smile to the cats face.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Small. Hey what kind of belt do you have?" Gumball asked. Mr. Small then tugs his belt.

"Canvas. You like? J.C. Penney. $ 3.98." Mr. Small said laughing.

"No not a belt like that I meant-"

"In Okinawa a belt means no need rope hold up pants. Hahahaha" Mr. Small laughed.

"Yeah that's funny." Gumball said turning away.

"Gumball-san." Mr. Small said.

"What?" Gumball said.

"Karate here." Mr. Small said pointing at his forehead. "Karate here." he said pointing at his heart. "Karate never here." he said pulling on his belt. "You understand?"

"...I think so." Gumball thinking about that.

"Goodnight, Gumball-san." Mr. Small said.

"Goodnight, Mr. Small." the cat said as he headed towards the exit. "Tomorrow morning?"

"10 o'clock!" Mr. Small said.

"Oh yeah and Mr. Small. Thanks for helping me out with my...friends..out there." he said before leaving.

The next day

We find Mr. Small waiting at his dusty old pickup truck. "Good morning, Mr. Small." Gumball said as he arrived.

"Ah good morning, Gumball-san. How do you feel?" Mr. Small asked.

"A little sore." Gumball replied.

"You know how drive?" Mr. Small asked.

"Yeah, I do." Gumball replied as he got in the car. Mr. Small then gave him the keys. "No, I'm not very good at it."

"Me neither." Mr. Small said as he pushed him to the driver's seat.

"But I don't have a licence." Gumball said.

"Me neither." Mr. Small said.

"Alright I guess it's okay then." Gumball said as he started the car.

Later

We find sixteen students standing in four lines doing punches from a difficult horse stance position. Brown prowls the ranks, barking the cadence. As Mr. Small and Gumball arrive at the visitors section one of the students shifts his eyes a fraction in their direction and in a flash Brown sweeps his legs out making the student's head hit the wooden floor hard. Brown then fires his fist towards the stunned boy's face, kialing ferociously. The fist stops a hair breadth from the boy's nose. The whole class then stops in mid-punch while not moving their eyes. "You lose concentration in a fight and you're dead meat!" Brown said.

"Yes, Sensei." the student said.

"WHAT?" Brown shouted.

"YES, SENSEI!" the student said louder. Brown then rises to his feet.

"Get up!" Brown ordered. The student gets up. "Give me 60 push ups on your knuckles." he ordered. The student bows to Brown and heads to the side of the room to do his push ups. "Combat!" the students then move from their positions and get in a square. "Hai!" that made the students sit down. "Rob. Anderson." Rob and a mushroom jump up and go to face Brown. Both boys bow to Brown and then turn to face each other and bowed to them. "On guard. Hai!" the match then began and Rob buried his foot in the mushrooms stomach, doubling him over. "Point. Round kick." Brown said. He then noticed that Rob is looking at him. "What are you looking at? Finish him!" that made Rob jumps to the student and delivers a chop to the back of his exposed neck. "Return." he said making Rob go back to his spot. "Prepare. Hai!" he said making the students stand up.

"We do not train to be merciful, here. Mercy is for the weak. Here, on the street, in competition a man confronts you, he is the enemy. An enemy deserves no mercy. What is the problem, Tobias?" Brown asked. Tobias then leans foward and whispers something to his ear which makes him turn to the Gumball and Mr. Small.

"Come on, let's forget this." Gumball said having second thoughts. But Mr. Small hand rests on his chest.

"Wait, not yet." Mr. Small said.

"Class, we have visitors. Fall in behind me. Hai!" he said making his students get in their postions as he approaches Gumball and Mr. Small with Tobias right behind him. "I hear you jumped some of my students last night."

"Afraid facts mixed up." Mr. Small replied.

"You calling Tobias a liar?" Brown asked.

"No call no one nothing." Mr. Small replied.

"What are you here for, old man?" Brown asked.

"Come ask leave boy alone." Mr. Small said.

"What's the matter, the boy can't take care of his own problems?" Brown asked.

"One to one problem, yes. FIVE to one problem, too much ask anyone." Mr. Small explained.

"Is that what's bothering you? The odds? Well, we can fix that. Feel like matching, Tobias?" Brown asked.

"Yes, sensei!" Tobias replied.

"No more fighting." Mr. Small said.

"This is a karate dojo, not a knitting class. You don't come into my dojo, drop a challenge and leave, old man. Now you get your boy on the mat, or you and I will have a major problem." Brown demanded.

"Too much advantage. Your dojo." Mr. Small said.

"Name a place." Brown said.

"Tournament." he said pointing at the poster.

"Hehehe! You've got real nerve, old man. Real nerve. But I think we can accomodate you. Can't we, Tobias?" Brown asked.

"Yes, sensei." Tobias responded.

"Fall in." Brown ordered. Tobias turns and leaves with Brown following.

"Ask one more small request." Mr. Small said.

"Make it fast." Brown said irritated.

"Ask leave boy alone to train." Mr. Small said. That made Brown turn to him.

"You're a pushy little bastard, ain't ya? But I like that. I like that!" Brown said as he turns to his students. "All right. No one touches the prima donna until the tournament. Is that understood?"

"YES SENSEI!" the class responded. Brown then turns to back to Mr. Small.

"But if you don't show, it's open season on him...and you." Brown said. Both Small and Brown nod at each other and both Gumball and Mr. Small leave. As soon as they both got out side.

"I can't believe this. I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" Gumball shouted.

"What?" Mr. Small asked.

"What you just got me into. You said you'd make things better." Gumball said irritated.

"I did." Mr. Small said.

"How?" Gumball asked.

"How? I saved you two months of beating." Mr. Small said as he got in the car.

"Great, now I've got something to look forward to." Gumball said as he started the car.

**Author's Note: Well it looks like Gumball is gonna train for the tornament. Also coming soon for Halloween one of my favorite movies in one-shot.**


	11. Wax On, Wax Off

**Author's Note: Well I think this is my favorite chapter out of the whole story. Yeah thats all I can really think of. Time for reviews.**

**EvelioandZgroup: Thanks.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 10: Wax on, wax off

We find Gumball and Mr. Small in the pickup truck driving through an abandoned oil rig area. "How much further is your house?" Gumball asked.

"Other side tracks." Mr. Small replied.

"Are you in the oil business, too?" the cat asked.

"Not everything is as seem." the fluffy man replied.

"Reminds me of Newark. What are we going to do here?" the blue feline asked.

"Start training. Much work be done. Tournament here before you know it." Mr. Small replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Gumball said as he and Mr. Small got out of the car. "That teacher was really wacko. You really think I can beat that guy?"

"No matter. Wacko teacher attitude rest in fist. Stupid, but fact of life. Win, lose, no matter. You make good fight, earn respect. Then nobody bother." Mr. Small explained.

"They'll bury me where I fall." said Gumball.

"Either way, problem solved." Mr. Small said. "Wait right here." Mr. Small then walked away. While he was gone Gumball looks at this automobile behind him and takes a great interest in it.

"This is great." he said looking at the inside of the car. Mr. Small then returns holding a bucket, some rags, and a sponge.

"Aye." Mr. Small said getting Gumball's attention.

"Oh wait Mr. Small I forgot to give this back yesterday." the cat said getting out a head band.

"Ah you keep." Mr. Small said.

"Oh, thanks a lot." Gumball said.

"Ready?" Mr. Small asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Gumball replied.

"Gumball-san, must talk." Mr. Small said lowering Gumball to his knee. "Walk on road. Walk right side, safe. Walk left side, safe. Walk middle, sooner or later, you get squished just like grape. Here, karate same thing. Either you karate do, yes, or karate do, no. You karate do, 'guess so,' just like grape. Understand?" Mr. Small asked.

"Yeah, I understand." Gumball replied after thinking about it.

"Now ready?" the fluffy man asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." the cat responded.

"Yes." Mr. Small said as both him and Gumball got up. "First make sacred pact. I promise teach karate. That's my part. You promise learn. I say, you do, no questions. That's your part." he explained as he puts the compress on Gumball's head like a headband. "Deal?"

"It's a deal." he then reaches to shake his hand but Mr. Small gives him a soapy sponge.

"First wash all the cars, then wax." Mr. Small said.

"Why do I have to-"

"Remember deal. No questions." Mr. Small said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Aye. Wax on, right hand." he makes small circles with his right hand clockwise. "Wax off, left hand." he repeats the motion but with his left hand counter-clockwise. "Wax on, wax off. Breathe in through nose, out the mouth. Wax on, wax off. Don't forget to breathe. Very important. Wax on, wax off. Wax on, wax off." Mr. Small said walking away.

"Hey where did these cars come from?" Gumball asked.

"Detroit." Mr. Small said before heading inside. As soon as he was gone Gumball started to clean the car.

Later

It was getting dark and Mr. Small comes outside to check on Gumball. But as he arrived he saw Gumball washing a car wrong. "No no no." he said stopping Gumball and showing him how to do it. "Wax on right hand make circle. Wax off, left hand make circle. Wax on, wax off. Breathe in, breathe out. Wax on, wax off." he said as he went back inside.

As time went by Gumball finished washing the last car.

"Hey Mr. Miyagi, I'm finished." Gumball called out. But there was no response. "You want to check these out?" the cat asked. "

Mr. Small?...Mr. Small?...Hello?" he then sees him sitting on the floor in a meditating position sleeping. Gumball didnt want to disturb him so he went home.

**Author's Note: Well thank god I finished that chapter. Wow now I know what Evelio was going through before he got...hospitalized. But he's okay now and thats all that matters. Be sure to tune in next time...whenever the next chapter comes out.**


End file.
